Medianoche del 29
by promethea
Summary: A peticion de una lectora, un pequeño crossover de Harry Potter y la tematica Zombie que tan de moda parece haberse puesto. AVISO: Casqueria, sangre, destripamientos y muertes variadas y despiadadas. Ademas de que tambien he sazonado la historia con inspiracion Lovecraftiana, asi que no quedan descartados monstruos tentaculares como invitados estrella. Poco humor y mucha carne.


**DISCLAIMER: El concepto de esta historia no me pertenece. Todos los derechos son de JRK y yo solo los cojo prestados personajes y ambientacion para jugar un ratito en el sotano, prometo devolverlos mas tarde. Aun que he de decir que parte de lo que usare en este fic pertenece al señor Lovecraft y al Sr Romero. **

**Este fic esta dedicado a Mimiru-chin, que fue la que me lo pidio, la que me reto a hacer algo como esto y a escribir una historia de este tipo. Por cierto Mimiru, dale recuerdos a tu primo de mi parte ^^**

**ADVERTENCIA! LEER! MUY IMPORTANTE! Aviso a todas mis lectoras y a todos mis lectores que esta historia va a contener escenas muy violentas, sangre y casqueria a porrillo y aviso de antemano que van ha haber muchas muertes. Muchisimas. Asi que luego no me pongais cara de sorpresa por que estais avisados. Al que no le guste la idea, que no lea, todos silvaremos como si no hubiera pasado nada, sin renconres. **

La guerra habia acabado. Todo debia haber vuelto a la normalidad, pero eso no seria hacer honor a la verdad. Hogwards era un cumulo de miradas incomodas, silencios tensos, encuentros violentos y un monton de adolescentes y profesores procurando no tocar ningun tema tabu.

Es algo intrinseco de la naturaleza humana que cuando una situacion ha salido de la peor forma posible, y en este caso, hablamos de una guerra en la que hubieron cientos de muertos,cuando todo acaba...cuando todo termina...la mente humana sufre una especie de metamorfosis regresiva. Pretendemos buscar soluciones, pero nos sentimos tan frustrados por nuestras perdidas que lo que realmente hacemos a la hora de la verdad es buscar culpables. O al menos, alguien ha quien hechar las culpas, alguien en quien expiar nuestra frustracion. Un saco de boxeo emocional. Alguien que pague por los platos rotos. Lo merezca o no.

Y en el caso de Hogwards, todos sabian donde buscar cuando necesitaban una valvula de escape: Miraban a Slytherin. El blanco perfecto.

Harry se habia planteado el no terminar sus estudios, igual que Ron. ¿para que? Se decian ellos. Pero Hermione habia insistido. Y un año mas en la escuela no era nada en comparacion con toda una vida de la castaña recrimiandoles que no habian terminado de cursar sus estudios. Ademas, en la academia de aurores no los iban a admitir, por muy heroes de guerra que fueran, si no tenian su titulo de estudios basicos.

Los primeros meses parecieron ir mas o menos bien. A excepcion de las miradas tensas, los reproches silenciosos, el odio destilado nacido del dolor de las heridas emocionales...Hogwards se convirtio en una placa de peltri perfecta para hacer desprecio en el caldo de cultivo que eran todos aquellos corazones rotos.

No quedaba orgullo en la escuela. Solo tristeza. Y desesperacion, que es lo que suele venir despues de la tristeza. Y despues de la desesperacion...las ganas de partirle la cara a alguien suele ser lo siguiente. Luego, basicamente, la historia se repite. Solo que los bandos se invierten. Es como la cinta de moebius. Y lo mas triste es que aun asi...la gente no aprende.

Pese a los esfuerzos del profesorado, y de muchos alumnos como Hermione, Luna y Zacharias Smith, Hanna Abbot y otros muchos por mantener la calma...a veces pequeñas explosiones de ira incontenible eran inevitables.

Lo que nadie sabia, y lo que ni siquiera Dumbledore se pudo haber imaginado ni aun que hubiera estado vivo, era que a veces, solo a veces, las cosas mas insignificantes se unen...y de pronto, todo vuela por los aires.

Pongamos por ejemplo un puñado de sal de mesa. Una bateria de coche, una botella de agua destilada de planchar, un bote de vaselina de balsamo labial, y un frasco de bicarbonato para el dolor de estomago. Todas esas cosas son inofensivas. Todos los tenemos por casa. O en el caso de la bateria de coche, todos sabemos donde conseguir una de repuesto por si acaso hay averias. Por separado, no son nada. Pero ponlo todo junto,...en la proporcion adecuada, con las medidas exactas...y lo que tienes entre manos es Nitroglicerina. Esa sustancia tan divertida que solo con moverla un poco hace un BOOOOM tan coloristico.

Mucha gente pensaria lo que siempre se piensa para sentirse mejor. Para sentirse segura, para sentirse a salvo: "Es imposible que tantas casualidades se junten para que algo asi pase..." o eso de "me quieres hacer creer que algo asi podria pasar por accidente?". Ese tipo de gente que piensa asi, no sabe que la fermentacion del alcohol se descubrio por que alguien se olvido de una barrica de zumo de frutas. O que el carbonatado del champange se descubrio por casualidad. O que la radiacion fue un efecto secundario descubierto casi por casualidad mientras se hacian investigaciones de otra cosa. Y que por esa casualidad, media ciudad murio misteriosamente por unas tumoraciones que parecian aparecer por generacion espontanea y que eran, según todos los autodenomidanos "expertos" de la epoca, de origen desconocido y misterioso. A veces, ese tipo de casualidades pasan.

Y aquel dia, aquel dia como otro cualquiera, era un 28 de febrero. Y la tension se palpaba en el ambiente. Y en la clase de pociones, las cosas no iban bien. Crabble estaba especialmente molesto por nada en particular, Ron y Seamus estaban especialmente furiosos y con ganas de bronca, y Terry Boot estaba intentando calmarlos a todos sin éxito. Estaban practicando la pocion de muertos en vida, y una cosa llevo a la otra,

El puño de alguien grande se estampo en la cara de alguien con pecas, y la varita de alguien provoco una serie de explosiones en secuencia que estropeo mas de una docena de pociones. No hace falta decir nombres. Esas cosas suelen suceder de forma espontanea cuando juntas muchos adolescentes llenos de testosterona en un sotano sin vigilancia de adultos que den el bastante miedo como para comportarse como es debido.

El profesor suplente que habian cogido hasta encontrar un sustituto decente para Snape, dado que Slughorn se habia retirado y habia jurado solemente no volver a acercarse a la enseñanza pùblica a menos de doscientos metros, no se merecia aquello. Se puso furioso, y castigo a Crabble, a Ron, a Seamus y a Terry a quedarse despues de clase para arreglar el estropicio.

Teniendo en cuenta que habian tenido que evacuar la mazmorra por que los vapores de mas de una veintena de pociones estaban haciendo del aula algo parecido a una celda de exterminio por gaseamiento, lo cierto es que era un castigo bastante severo.

Abrieron las ventanas con la esperanza de airear aquello, y los cuatro se quedaron afuera, en el pasillo, esperando para poder cumplir con su castigo. Sabiendo la que se habia armado, seria una espera larga.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En el lago negro, Luna y Ginny pasaban la tarde hablando. Estaban merendando algunos dulces que habian traido de Hogsmeade en la visita del fin de semana. Las dos miraban las aguas. Parecian demasiado calmas. El lago negro llevaba toda la semana pareciendo una balsa de aceite. Era siniestro verlo tan manso. Pero lo mas curioso es que el calamar gigante parecia agitado. Cuando los alumnos inentaban nadar, al calamar le faltaba tiempo para agarrarlos con los tentaculos y lanzarlos con fuerza a la orilla, lejos. Fuera del agua.

Muchos profesores habian intentado averiguar que pasaba, por que el cefalopodo estaba tan alterado...pero dado que lo unico que el animal queria era que los alumnos estuvieran lejos del agua, parecia lo mas sensato y lo mas facil ordenar a todos que se mantuvieran lejos. Nadie tenia permitido nadar hasta que se solucionara el asunto y se desvelara el misterio de la histeria del calamar.

La tarde se desgranaba tranquila, hasta que Pansy y las hermanas Grengrass aparecieron. Se sentaron a unos veinte metros de la peliroja y la rubia, pero la distancia no parecia suficiente. Cualquier mosca que hubiera volado sobre la linea que se podia dibujar entre el trio y la pareja habria ardido por generacion espontanea por la cantidad de tension que habia flotando y chispeando en el ambiente.

Lo cierto es que no se dijeron nada. No hacia falta. Hasta que Luna se puso en pie y se puso a chillar corriendo hacia la orilla. Habia un bulto enorme flotando cerca de la costa.

Luna se metio en el agua, y camino chapoteando con los zapatos y agarro el fardo, con el agua hasta las rodillas, y se puso a estirar. Ginny no tardo en llegar corriendo.

-Que haces?- le espeto la pelirroja.

-Es un hombre! Ayudame!- Luna parecia como loca, pero tenia razon. La figura que flotaba boca abajo en el agua era humana. Ginny agarro las ropas como pudo, y las dos tiraron con fuerza para sacarlo del lago.

Las tres slytherins se acercaron a curiosear. Pero se quedaron sin nada que decir cuando la griffindor y la ravenclaw, ya en la arena, le dieron la vuelta a la figura. Si aquello era un hombre, desde luego no era uno normal.

Solo podia ser catalogado como "cosa". Aquella criatura, tenia los ojos deformados. Eran enormes. Desproporcionados. Casi esfericos, como pelotas de tenis. La piel era flacida y blanco-rosada, llena de escamas y pustulas abiertas que soltaban una gelatina pestilente y grumosa. Tenia el brazo izquierdo inchado y amoratado, desproporcionadamente musculado y largo, y en lugar de mano aquel brazo terminaba en una monstruosa y deforme pinza de cangrejo.

El brazo derecho, era normal. O todo lo normal que podia ser dado el resto de aquella criatura. El brazo en si tenia dos codos, un brazo con una articulacion extra, y la mano estaba coronada por ocho dedos desproporcionadamente largos. Aun que en realidad, debian haber sido diez, pero dos de ellos eran pequeños tentaculos de pulpo.

Y aun que el olor a carne descompuesta era horrible, y Ginny tuvo que contenerse las ganas de vomitar como pudo, tanto por la vision de aquella cosa como por el olor, el rostro de Luna era una mascara de desconcierto. Astoria no se contuvo y se doblo por la mitad soltando sobre la arena el contenido de su estomago de forma escandalosa.

-Que coño es eso!?- Espeto Pansy, poniendose verde de aprension.

-No lo se...-Luna tanteo con cuidado los andrajos que vestia aquella criatura buscando alguna cartera. O Lo que fuera. Algo que les indicara que o quien era.

No lo encontro. Ginny cada vez tenia mas nauseas al ver como su amiga tocaba a aquella...aquella cosa...aquel atentado contra la naturaleza.

Ver a un hombre con rasgos de animal marino no era tan terrible. Pero lo que tenia delante aberrante. Era horrible. Era algo tan deforme y monstruoso que no era posible describirlo. Era casi inconcebible que aquella cosa hubiera tenido vida alguna vez. Parecia como si un niño hubiera tomado partes de personas para formar a un hombre entero, pero como se quedo sin partes, hubiera ido improvisando con trozos de otras cosas.

Lo que Luna habia encontrado en la playa aquella tarde de finales de febrero era algo que los ojos se negaban a ver, y el cerebro se negaba a concebir, ademas de que la memoria se empeñaba en olvidar.

Entre las ropas de la criatura, Luna encontro varias cosas que fue dejando sobre la arena. Los objetos cautivaron los ojos tanto de Ginny como de las tres slytherin que contra todos sus redaños, se acercaron a mirar.

Era oro. Joyas de oro. Puras, brillantes. Y tan recargadas de gemas que apenas cabian mas.

-Pero que narices...-Ginny tomo un brazalete. Era muy pesado. Basicamente era un aro de oro fundido, sin forma exacta. Parecia esculpido por el mar y las olas y el viento. Y habian fundido algunas zonas para incrustrar perlas. Y habian perlas de todos los tamaños. Pequeñas como granos de arroz, y grandes como pelotas de golf. Sin orden apareten. Como si hubieran calentado la superficie de metal y la hubieran hecho rodar sobre un bidon lleno de perlas dejando que el azar eligiera que se quedaba pegado.

Habian joyas cargadas de coral de todos los colores, y otras con zafiros, rubies, diamantes...aguamarinas, granates, esmeraldas...aquella criatura llebaba en los volsillos suficientes gemas y oro como pagara poseer una nada despreciable fortuna si lo vendia. Pero la artesania con la que aquellas piezas estaban hechas...era desconcertante. No se podia decir que fuera fea...no lo era. Pero era burda...tosca...era casi primitiva.

Luna seguia sacando piezas y piezas de oro y joyas. Saco casi 30 de esas cosas doradas recargadas de gemas mientras cuatro pares de ojos la miraban hipnotizada. Pero de pronto saco otra cosa. O mas bien dos. Dos objetos que destacaban contra los demas como un una roca de granito y un trozo de carbon en medio de un puñado de diamantes.

Una era una pequeña piramide de piedra negra. Con dibujos e incrustraciones. En el votice de la piramide, habia una arandela, y engarzada a esa arandela, habia una larga cadena de eslabones de oro que acababa en una pesada bola, tambien de oro macizo.

El otro objeto era una mascara. Vieja, muy vieja. Imposiblemente vieja. Ajada y agrietada por el uso. Pulida por las mareas, con ese tacto fino, redondeado y suave que solo el oleaje puede dar a un objeto. Era una mascara con forma de pulpo, o al menos, una criatura tentacular. Estaba tan desgastada que era dificil saberlo. Y estaba hecha de un material lechoso. Podia ser madera. Pero tambien podia ser hueso.

Todas las presentes parecian hipnotizadas por la colección de objetos. Daphne se acerco un poco mas, alargando su mano hacia un enorme colgante de oro macizo con incrustracciones de coral y nacar que resplandecia en blanco y rosa sobre el monton de joyas, pero entonces, se oyo un sonido humedo que recordaba al ruido de la succion, con ecos de carne desgrarrandose y algo pringoso chorreando. Todas las caras se giraron hacia el cuerpo de la criatura. Los ojos se le habian desprendido. Habian reventado de podredumbre y chorraban sobre las mejillas dejando las cuencas vacias como dos grotescas lagrimas grandes que se iban desintegrando en grumosas masas gelatinosas a medida que descencian por aquellas facciones deformes. Ginny no se pudo contener mas y se inclino hacia delante vomitando con estruendo. Pansy se habia caido de culo y se arrastraba hacia atrás horrorizada mientras las hermanas Grenngrass salian en desvandada gritando de puro espanto.

Luna solo parpadeo, mirando a la criatura con tristeza. Con sumo cuidado, cogio uno de los extremos de la andrajosa ropa empamada y tiro hacia arriba cubriendole el rostro a aquella cosa. Entonces lo vio. Por que parte del torso de aquel ser habia quedado al rescubierto. Algo la habia atacado. Tenia el pecho abierto y destrozado. O lo que debia ser el pecho...por que la criatura tenia el esternon hundido, y parecia que la naturaleza no habia tenido muy claro si darle un esqueleto interno o externo. Tenia un poco de todo. Mitad esqueleto, mitad caparazon...en algunas zonas la piel se arremolinaba sobre costras y pequeñas protuberancias. Mitad humano, mitad cangrejo...con algo pulpoide e indeterminado.

Astoria acabo saliendo corriendo, chillando y gritando asustada. Era las mas joven, no tenia estomago para algo asi. No tardo ni diez minutos en volver con varios profesores.

Pero las otras chicas reaccionaron rapido. Luna se escondio la mascara en la tunica. Ginny se guardo en un bolsillo la piramide con la cadena aurifera. Pansy se metio dentro de la ropa disimuladamente varias de aquellas impresionantes joyas con la ayuda de Daphne. Cuando los profesores llegaron, y vieron la criatura, se asustaron. Se asustaron mucho. Y hecharon de alli a las chicas.

Mientras se alejaban, Ginny pudo oir a una muy angustiada Macgonagall hablando en voz alta.

-Crees que Darren fracaso? Que yo sepa, era el ultimo custodio de la Sombra Sin Nombre. Crees que tendria algun sucesor?

-No lo se...-dijo Slughorn con su voz aflautada y petulante- pero no creo que el viejo Darren dejara su trabajo a medias, ya sabes lo concienzudo que era...

-Pero aun asi...-Minerva parecia preocupada. Muy preocupada. Ginny tuvo que forzar el oido para escuchar bien a medida que se alejaban- Que Darren haya muerto no es buena señal...no lo es...

Ginny se pregunto si deberian haberles hablado de la mascara y la piramide. Quizas debieron haberlo hecho. Pero esos obejtos eran hipnoticos y atrayentes. Ademas, no eran mas que objetos...no?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Despues de mucho pelear, protestar, quejar y acribillar al cuerpo de profesores con cartas...Hermione consiguio lo que se proponia.

Tenia una radio en las manos. Y estaba dando saltitos mientras iba a la torre de astronomia. Habia conseguido un permiso especial para poder sintonizar un canal muggle en el aparato. Era la unica forma de mantenerse informada.

Hacia meses que pedia a sus padres que le mandaran noticias sobre algo que la tenia fascinada: el regreso de la sonda Discovery II a la tierra, trayendo consigo muestras de tierra y los gases atmosfericos de Venus.

La notica la tenia fascinada desde que la sonda aterrizo, y encontraron en el planeta calcinado restos de lo que podria haber sido una civilizacion, pero la imagen era muy mala y no se sabria nada hasta que la sonda regresara.

Es algo que la gente no sabe a cerca de venus. Y es que es el planeta mas caliente del sistema solar. Aun que mercurio esta mas cerca del sol, venus tiene una atmosfera tan densa y espesa que la radiacion y el calor quedan atrapados, convirtiendolo en un horno de dimensiones planetarias.

Habian mandado la sonda con el animo de estudiar la capa de ozono de Venus, tan poderosa y espesa, para intentar buscar una solucion a los problemas atmosfericos de la tierra. Pero por lo visto habian encontrado mas de lo que esperaban, y Hermione no podia esperar a enterarse de mas cosas.

Sabia por las noticias que la sonda habia tenido una averia, y no podria llegar a estados unidos, Asi que el gobierno americano habia pedido permiso a UK para que la sonda aterrizara alli, o al menos que amerizara alli, para luego recuperarla. Dado que la averia impedia a la sonda trazar una trayectoria correcta en su reentrada a la Tierra.

Hermione subio a la torre de astronomia, donde tendria mejor recepcion, y encendio el transistor. Se quedo alli escuchando el programa sabiendo que faltaba muy poco para saber que pasaria con la Discovery II.

Ignorando a todos los alumnos de adivinacion y astrologia que estaban como locos en la torre con los telescopios mirando al cielo, se puso a escuchar la radio.

Lo cierto es que se sentia algo fascinada. Esa noche, habia eclipse de luna. Y por alguna casualidad extraña de la vida, el sol y la luna, en su conjuncion, entrarian en alineacion con marte, saturno y urano. Era un acontecimiento unico.

A las once menos cuatro minutos, las cosas en la radio se pusieron emocionantes. El eclipse estaba casi en su punto algido, la alineacion habia comenzado. Y los locutores de radio estaban como locos.

En el cielo, la estela del satelite era visible como un haz rojizo. Que de pronto estallo.

Hermione se quedo de piedra.

-Oh Dios mio!- aullaba el locutor de la radio- la sonda ha enrtado en caida en barrena y se ha estrellado contra la atomesfera superior pulverizandose en el proceso! Mirad! Esta ardiendo en el cielo! El combustible y las muestras estan vaporizandose en la atmosfera en una bola de llamas inmensa!

El reloj de la torre dio las doce mientras el Discovery II se convertia en una mancha brillante en el cielo, como los fuegos artificiales mas caros del mundo. El eclipse alcanzo su cenit. Los plantas se alinearon.

Sin que nadie lo supiera, en las mazmorras, un grupo de estudiantes empezaron a pelear, y varias pociones de muertos en vida se volcaron, se mezclaron, y crearon una nube de gas verde y apestoso.

Ginny, en su cuarto en la torre de Griffindor, cogio la piramide de oro por la cadena y se puso a girarla en el aire, fascinada por el sonido musical que hacia.

Luna, en la sala comunal de ravenclaw, se puso la mascara de pulpo.

Tampoco nadie sabia que Gregory Goyle estaba cansado de que Draco lo considerara un zoquete. Asi que habia decidido aprender algo importante. Algun hechizo que le ganara el respeto del principe de las serpientes. Y esa noche habia decidido colarse en la seccion prohibida de la biblioteca.

Habia encontrado un libro que le habia llamado la atencion. Se llamaba Verdiis Misteriis. El misterio de los gusanos. Nunca habia considerado que los gusanos fueran algo muy misterioso, asi que lo cogio y se puso a leer. A las doce de la noche, cuando daban las capanadas, estaba leyendo una parte fascinante.

Gregory sabia que hay libros que no hay que leer en voz alta. Asi que no leia. Pero Gregory nunca se habia dado cuenta de que cuando leia, movia los labios, y susurraba muy bajito la lectura.

Tampoco se habia dado cuenta de que Verdiis Misteriis era un libro que estaba en la seccion prohibida por algo. Ese algo era que Verdiis Misteriis era un libro de necromancia antigua.

Nadie habia caido en la cuenta de que era 28 de febrero de un año bisiesto. Eran las doce en punto de la noche, y acababa de comenzar el 29 de febrero. El dia tabu. El dia que solo existe cada 4 años. El dia imposible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-No me encuentro muy bien...-dijo Ron tras abrir una ventana para ventilar la sala. Se sentia mareado. Los vapores le habian hecho sentir nauseas. Se sentia algo febril.

-Yo tampoco...-Seamus se apoyo contra la pared. Y miro a su alrededor. Crabble y Terry tampoco tenian muy buena cara. Podrian haber ido a la enfermeria, pero los habrian castigado otra vez por haberla liado parda. Asi que decidieron callarse, terminar de recoger e irse a sus cuartos a tumbarse un rato. Ya se les pasaria.

Ron llego a la torre de griffindor con seamus y se metio en la cama sin quitarse la ropa siquiera. Harry lo miro algo preocupado, pero no dijo nada. Su amigo habia quedado profundamente dormido.

El ojiverde sonrio, lo tapo con una manta y cogio un libro para repasar algunos puntos de las clases del dia siguiente.

En la mazmorra de Slytherin, nadie se fijo en Crabble, que dando bandazos, se dejo caer en el sofa de la sala comun y quedo profundamente dormido. Los chicos gordos sudan. Todos sabian eso. Y que Vincent Crabble estuviera sudando como un demente, rojo como un tomate y presa de espasmos y clamabres mientras dormia no llamo la atencion de nadie.

Terry Boot ni siquiera llego a las habitaciones de hufflepuff. Se metio en un baño a remojarse la cara y cayo inconsciente en el suelo.

Seamus llego medio bien a su cuarto, cerro las cortinas de su cama y se tumbo, tapado por todas las mantas que pudo encontrar. Se encontraba fatal.

En la torre de astronomia las cosas no iban mucho mejor. Un monton de estudiantes gritaban como locos intentando comprender lo que veian. Hermione estaba en shock mirando la estela consimida del satelite que habia fracasado en su retorno a casa.

Todas las muestras de Venus habian qeudado desperdigadas en la atmosfera de la tierra, y sus cenizas tras la explosion estaban siendo arrastradas a todas partes por los vientos de la estratosfera. A la porra con sus esperanzas de ver los resultados de los cientificos. Ya nunca sabria si habia habido vida en Venus, o que habia pasado con ella.

Los locutores estaban indignados con lo que habia pasado. Algunos especialistas de la nasa estudiaban el problema y se habian puesto en contacto con el programa via telefono, para especular sobre que habia causado la explosion. Hermionse se puso comoda, y escucho con atencion. Queria saber que habia pasado.

Otra cosa extraña paso en la mazmorr de Slytherin esa noche. Las Hermanas Grengrass jugaban con la pulsera que habian cogido del monstruo del lago. A las doce de la noche, Astoria la tenia puesta. Y de pronto se la quito chillando y la tiro lejos. Tenia la muñeca con ampollas.

-Me ha quemado!- Chillo histerica- esa cosa me ha quemado! Se ha puesto al rojo vivo!

-Estara hechizada?- Pregunto Daphne preocupada, mirando la fea quemadura de su hermana que supuraba por varios sitios.

-No lo se! Y no me importa! Deshazte de esa cosa!

XXXXXXXXXX

Exceptuando a algunos prefectos que paseaban por los pasillos, y los alumnos que estaban en la torre de astronomia, parecia que todos estaban donde debian estar.

Draco miraba por el telescopio contando y dando coordenadas que Theo apuntaba con cuidado en su pergamino. Ganaria algunos puntos extra por el trabajo de esa noche. Con un poco de suerte, por fin podria superar a Granger en sus notas.

Zabini perezoseaba por algun lugar, escaqueandose como siempre de las partes mas aburridas y tediosas, metodicas y delicadas, que por cierto no se le daban nada bien. El era el creativo del grupo.

Cuando aquel trasto muggle exploto, draco no pudo contenerse y tuvo que mirarlo a traves del telescopio. Y vio algo raro. Habia visto muchas explosiones...pero aquella parecia estar viva. Resplandecia y brillaba ondeando en colores como una aurora boreal a pequeña escala. No sabia nada de explosiones muggles, pèro estaba seguro de que aquello no podia ser normal. Ademas, parecia que llovia una especie de polvo o sustancia. Y que era barrida por el viento, que la disperso por todas partes. Fruncio el ceño. Se acabo olvidando del asunto por que Theo se puso nervioso. El eclipse estaba en su punto algido, igual que la alineacion de los planetas, no podian perder el tiempo en tonterias de accidentes muggles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Si alguien hubiera estado mirando el castillo de Hogwards desde lejos, habria visto como resplandecia el terreno alrededor del lago. Como la superficie del agua se movia en ondas, aun que nada la movia. Como el agua se ponia mas oscura, mas densa, mas pesada y espesa.

Si alguien hubiera estado mirando, habria visto como esas ondas crecian, y se expandian por tierra. Como algo magico tenia lugar en el anonimato de la noche.

Pero nadie lo vio.

Todos estaban ocupados durmiendo o mirando el cielo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry paso la pagina cuando vio las mantas de la cama de Ron moverse. Parecia que su amigo se estaba incorporando.

En la penhumbra de la habitacion, lo vio levantarse con gestos torpes, miro el reloj. Eran las cinco de la madrugada pasadas.

-Te encuentras bien? Antes no tenias buena cara...-pregunto en un susurro.

Ron no dijo nada. Pero Harry lo vio girarse hacia el y ponerse a caminar. Iba dando tumbos.

-Ron, te pasa algo? Te encuentras bien?

El pelirojo seguia sin contestar. En la cama de Seamus, hubo otro movimiento. El otro chico tambien se estaba poniendo en pie.

Harry cerro su libro se incoporo y se acerco a Ron.

-Tio me estas preocupando...-dijo tocando el hombro a su amigo.

El universo se movio tan deprisa que Harry no pudo hacer nada mas que soltar un borboton de sangre por la boca.

Ron acababa de doblarse por la mitad, y con la velocidad de una tortuga habia abierto la boca y lo habia mordido en la garganta con tanta fuerza que le habia arrancado media traquea.

Harry cayo al suelo sin poder gritar, la sangre le estaba entrando en los pulmones. Con los ojos nublados por el dolor vio a Ron masticar su carne. Estaba masticando! Y lo vio doblarse. Intento empujarlo y arrastrarse, pero el pelirojo lo habia agarrado con una fuerza sobrehumana por el brazo y tiraba de el.

Seamus llego poco despues y se abalanzo sobre Harry al mismo tiempo que Ron.

Lo ultimo que Harry Potter, el niño que sobrevivio a Lord Voldemort, el heroe de guerra vio en su vida, fue a su mejor amigo arrancandole a bocados los intestinos y comiendose sus visceras con los ojos cubiertos de un brillo nacarado.

Mientras Ron y Seamus disfrutaban de su banquete de ojiverde, y el suelo de la habitacion se iba llenando de sangre, al mismo tiempo que el aire se llenaba de sonidos de masticacion y degluccion de carne desgarrada, otros dos muchachos dormian placidamente ignorantes de lo que sucedia a pocos metros de alli.

Pero no duraron mucho. Cuando Ron y Seamus se cansaron de comer de Harry, y lo unico que quedaba del chico de la cicatriz era una cascara descuartizada, Dean Thomas era el aperitivo mas cercano. Los gritos amortiguados de muchacho despertaron a Neville, que encendio las luces solo para desear no haber visto lo que pasaba en su cuarto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Crabble abrio los ojos a la oscuridad de la mazmorra. Aun que ya no era Vincent Crabble en absoluto. Se puso en pie y merodeo dando vueltas por la sala, hasta que encontro unas escaleras.

Parecio dudar unos segundos, y luego las tomo, bajando. Llego a un largo pasillo lleno de puertas. Se acerco a la primera y la miro con expresion vacia. Tomo el picaporte y lo giro.

Dentro habia una habitacion. Con cinco camas. Y cinco personas durmiendo.

Vincent no se molesto en cerrar la puerta. Camino hacia la primera cama y se abalanzo sobre el durmiente con la boca abierta. No hubo ruido, ni revuelo. Pero si mucha sangre manchando las sabanas.

Vincent tenia hambre. Vincent decidio comer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luna Lovegood no podia dormir. Notaba algo extraño en el ambiente. Lo habia notado desde que se puso la mascara. Algo iba mal. Algo iba muy mal. Y cuando decidio ir a su cuarto y vio a Terry Boot salir de una habitacion empapado en sangre, supo que aquello no podia ser bueno.

No dijo nada, sin hacer ruido, salio de alli corriendo y salio de las habitaciones de Ravenclaw. Hay veces que lo mas sensato es no hacer preguntas y buscar a alguien con poder y autoridad para que las haga. A ser posible, alguien con experiencia. A veces averiguar que esta pasando es mas seguro con cuatro o cinco profesores varita en mano a tu lado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gregory cerro el libro a eso de las cinco de la mañana. Ese libro lo tenia...fascinado. No podia dejar de pensar. La cabeza iba a estallarle. Se sentia...euforico. Y no sabia por que. Cogio el libro, se lo metio en la cartera y salio al pasillo. De camino a la mazmorra de Slytherin casi se tropieza con la lunatica lovegood que iba corriendo por los pasillos en camison. Pero no le importaba. Tenia cosas mas improtantes en las que pensar.

Al llegar a la mazmorra se tropezo con vincent en su cuarto. Su amigo le cogio del brazo y le mordio. Gregory le solto un guantazo que hizo que vincent se tambaleara y cayera hacia atrás.

-Seras cabron...-mascullo Gregory mirandose la herida ensangrentada cerca del codo. Pateo en la sien a su amigo caido y lo dejo alli tirado. Se fue a su cuarto y cerro la puerta con pestillo. El imbecil de vincent tendria que dormir en la sala comun. Se lo tenia merecido, por haberle soltado ese bocado.

Cogio una venda del botiquin de emergencia que tenia bajo la cama, y tras limpiarse la herida se la vendo. Luego se puso el pijama.

Se metio en la cama soñando con gusanos, y con los secretos que esconden.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Si...lo se...tengo historias pendientes...antes de empezar con historias nuevas tendria que ir terminando con las que ya tengo empezadas. Pero tenia esto guardado desde hace mucho, y aun que ya me pondre a actualizar cuando pueda, me sabia mal tener a mimiru esperando desde hace siglos. Ya he vuelto de mi viaje a Zaragoza (Por cierto Shaska, un placer haberte conocido, lastima que no tuvieramos mas tiempo) y cuando se me pase el gripazo que he pillado, me pondre a actualizar como si no hubiera mañana hasta que termine los proyectos que tengo empezados.**


End file.
